


Never Have I Ever...

by downlookingup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup
Summary: Originally written in 2015. Reposted from Tumblr.





	Never Have I Ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some housekeeping over on Tumblr. I wrote this based on a prompt given to me by the wonderful Commasplice, where she provided the first sentence and I was to write the next five. The starter:
> 
> Jaime is hard-pressed to understand how he has gotten into this situation, but the Lannister honor is at stake so he stares hard into Catelyn Stark’s eyes and says, “Never have I ever. . .”

Jaime stops, wondering if he should be polite to the party’s hostess, but Catelyn is staring back fiercely, her blue eyes sparking with mischievousness, daring him to try and embarrass her, and he decides not to pull his punches.

“Never have I ever skinny-dipped into Blackwater Bay,” he finishes with a triumphant grin, and the howls that swell up around them and the way Cat’s face blanches is exactly what he was expecting.

What he does not expect is the way her face settles into a cocky smile mirroring his own when she downs the shot and says, “Never have I ever made out with my sister,” and now the peals of laughter are directed at him and he feels his face grow hot.

“It was just the one time,” he mutters and tosses back the drink, but no one hears him and Cat is just sitting there looking like she’s just won a battle, and eventually the crowd decides that watching the two of them go at it isn’t half as fun as playing beer pong and they disperse.

Later, when everyone’s left her apartment and all that’s left are empty beer cans and greasy pizza boxes, he’ll show her exactly what he thought of her stupid drinking game.


End file.
